Five nights at Freddy's the drama
by unusablechaos
Summary: Think normal FNAF, but with romance, Deception and all those other soap opera cliche's
1. Chapter 1

**Five nights at Freddy's… the drama.**

 _Authors Note: these events are partially based on the game theories of matpat and my own beliefs. also the following is a somewhat alternate version of FNAF in which the animatronics have actual human faces… for no good reason other than the fact that this is essentially a FNAF soap opera… enjoy! ;)_

CHAPTER 1

Springtrap threw the newspaper into the river that was gently flowing under the bridge he was hiding out beneath. He threw back his head and laughed. a harsh grating sound that could send chills up even the sturdiest of men. His purple hair brushed his nose as it flapped into the wind.

" _The puppet actually thought he could kill me with a pathetic attempt like that."_ he thought. " _He should no just as well as i do that I may as well be immortal now."_

his laughing was cut short when a bolt of stabbing pain went through his torso and he doubled over.

"Ngh" he said aloud to no one. "This Bonnie suit may have its benefits, but god, that hurts."

He sat down and breathed in the night air, the chilled oxygen having a soothing effect on his trapped, mangled body. Since escaping the fire at Fazbear's Fright a week ago, he had taken up several hiding spots. each one had been dirtier than the next. He slept during the day, mainly because the suits programming prevented him from moving during the day. He sat back against the wall behind him.

"What's with the bunny suit?" said a gruff voice.

Springtrap jerked around to look at the intruder, he hadn't noticed anyone approaching. Standing next to him was an old homeless guy with a dirty stubble beard and a cigarette in one hand. "It looks stupid." he grunted.

Springtrap stared blankly at him, used to people running in fear of him. Oh well, this one would have to go like the rest of them.

He grinned.

Springtrap walked away from the sounds of the hobo thrashing in the water, struggling with no avail against the tattered coat tied around his mutilated limbs.

Normally Springtrap would stay to admire his handiwork but daytime was drawing near and he needed a new hiding spot.

Cheyenne had always thought that the urban legends about the Freddy Fazbear animatronics being alive and homicidal where stupid rumors that were based off of superstition and bad karma… then she started working the night shift at the junkyard were said animatronics had been dumped.

She had worked there for a little over week, the entire time fearing for her life as the animatronics came closer to the security booth every night. After which she begged to be promoted to the day shift, but was denied. And since her contract stated she had to be employed for at least a month or she forfeited all payment made (most of which she had already spent) she couldn't afford to quit.

She had never wanted to be a security guard, in fact she originally intended to be a teacher but had failed her college exams because her roommate had continually thrown parties on the nights before and kept her from studying… funny the things you remember and the people you blame as you clutch the desk in front of you, praying that time will move a little faster toward the approaching hour of 6 AM. the second hand ticked, two minutes left.

Cheyenne breathed deeply, checking the cameras closest to her first following with the ones farther away.

She completed the sweep and began checking the cameras frantically looking for one of them.

Then, at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the booth, there was Chika, grinning up at the camera.

Cheyenne choked back a scream. Then jabbed the intercom button.

"Why wont you just go away?!" she half sobbed.

Chika only grinned wider, her dark brown hair blowing past her empty blue eyes.

Cheyenne looked at the clock...one minute left.

She looked back at the camera.

Chika was no longer there.

There was a loud banging on the door and Cheyenne accidently dropped the tablet that displayed the camera views.

The banging stopped momentarily and then resumed.

The clock unforgivingly stated that there were still thirty seconds left...at least the banging was gone.

Cheyenne was extremely grateful she had thought to replace the old wooden door with a reinforced steel one.

KLANG!

Fifteen seconds...

Cheyenne scrambled to grab the tablet which had fallen under the desk.

KLANG!

If she could just play the audio she had bought at the auction from Fazbear's Fright, she could lead Chika somewhere else.

KLANG!

Ten seconds...

"Almost…" she said. "GOT IT!"

KLANG!

Eight seconds.

She played the audio.

…

No bang.

Five seconds...

Cheyenne took a deep breath and held it.

Four seconds...

She checked the stairwell camera.

Three seconds...

Now Freddy was grinning up at the her.

Two seconds...

She could see Bonnie lurching around another part of the landfill.

One!

The clock chimed six o'clock.

Cheyenne released the breath she had been holding and licked her dry lips.

" _YAAAAY!"_ she thought as she sat back in the chair.

She could hear Freddy walking back down the stairs back to his usual spot next to an old camaro in the outer rim of the yard.

Cheyenne swept back her dirty blond hair and breathed deeply for a few minutes.

She had found out that the animatronics would walk back to their usual places every night at six AM. She had no idea why, they just DID. probably had something to do with their programming.

She got up and jabbed the button for the door, as always half expecting all four of them to be standing outside her door waiting for her.

She walked down the stairs, eyeing Foxy at his seat in an old bathtub (curtains included).

She walked toward the parking lot where her Honda was parked.

She got in and sat down.

Then her phone went off.

It was Greg.

She hit the answer button.

"How did it go tonight?" he said through the phones static.

"You know full well how it went, you asshole."responded Cheyenne.

"HEY!" he responded. "that was uncalled for!"

Cheyenne relented. "sorry, Greg, it's just this job is REALLY STRESSFUL."

"yeah, I know, I worked there before you, remember?"

"Whatever, man."

"Well, I gotta go, talk to you tonight ok?"

"Sure."

The call ended and Cheyenne started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Freddy watched the car drive off.

He couldn't move during the day.

" _So close."_ he thought. " _God, I hate security guards."_

He didn't know what it was, but security guards of any kind just made him Mad.

****-PURPLE-******

Freddy jolted as the static filled memory came back to him.

that weird segment was all he could remember of his life before becoming an animatronic, seeing something purple. that and crying… crying a lot.

Each of the other animatronics remembered pretty much the same scene, but with slight differences, Chika remembered a pool of blood on a tiled floor, Bonnie remembered four kids that looked like the others only much younger, and Foxy remembered cake.

and as for Golden Freddy, well he wouldn't say. old G.F. didn't say much of anything. except when he did.

when they had first woken up on their shared birthday (Freddy called it their birthday because that was the first memory they all had and there were happy birthday banners everywhere.) they had all been Kids, about six years old but had slowly aged until they were about twenty and then just stopped. and every time daylight came masks were put over their faces and their bodies moved unwilled to seemingly sing and dance to Kiddy songs that grew extremely old, extremely fast.

then there was the puppet, Marionette.

he had been there on their birthday.

Marionette had always seemed to speak in riddles and rarely got a clear point across. when they first met Marionette he kept rambling on about the fact he had saved them (he never told them how exactly.) and now they had to stop someone he would only refer to as "The purple man".

somewhere along the way they had found out that the purple man was a night guard at one point, so they began attacking any nightguards that dared enter the restaurant.

the restaurant had moved locations twice and the second time Marionette disappeared.

" _I wonder where he is now?"_ Freddy thought. " _the old wack."_

he stared off into the distance, wishing a newspaper or something would blow into his face so he would have something to read in the very least.

that had happened once, that was how he had learned about Fazbear's fright burning to the ground.

and there was something.

it was so weird.

Freddy could of sworn that there was a face in the background of the picture, a face that sent chills down his spine.

It was this very same face that scared the living daylights out of Cheyenne as she drove home and hit the body accompanying it with her car.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHH!" she screamed as the face hit her windshield, wide eyed and probably about as scared as she was.

Despite the jumpscare, Cheyenne managed to get control over the car and pull to the side.

she panted, now trying to regain control over her heart, now that the car had been dealt with.

She got out of the car and went to see how badly the guy was hurt.

looking down at the body was terrifying.

it wasn't gruesome, there was no blood or guts.

no, what made it terrifying was one simple fact.

it was an animatronic.

a very old one, judging from the state of decay.

it looked as though it had been gold at one point, but it had faded to the point where it was more brown than anything.

Cheyenne shuddered at the thought of gold animatronics, remembering her past experiences with Golden Freddy.

This one however, appeared to have been based off of Bonnie, the top of the left ear had been broken off, which would've been cute if it weren't for the holes in the body and the wires sticking out of it.

his purple hair hung down from his helmet, he had a longer face and a nose that could be quite easily described as a "beak", although this feature didn't make him seem particularly "ugly". he could be described as a man of… adequate features.

that was a weird thought.

she stared at it. not knowing what to do.

" _he was just standing there, in the middle of the road."_ she thought, then realized with relief, " _he must be in daytime shutdown mode."_

she decided she might as well move him and (with much grunting, wheezing and elbow grease) managed to pick him up and shove him into the back seat.

as she got back into the front seat and turned the ignition, she thought. " _as long as i get him secured somehow before midnight i should be okay."_

she drove home, planning to go to bed,(while leaving "Golden Bonnie" in the car) then get ready to leave for work an hour early.

Springtrap, meanwhile was trying to figure out what just happened.

this was as much as he remembered: his suit had locked up at six AM... while he was crossing the road. then he had stood there, completely exposed for a while, then there was a loud noise, a Flash of white metal and sudden pain to his face as the muffled sound of a woman's scream carried through the air.

now he was sitting in the back seat of a car, facing toward the front.

he could see the Girl driving the car, she had dirty blond hair, cheeks that had just enough chub in them to be considered "cute" and a medium sized nose.

" _why did she put me in the car?"_ he thought. " _she must know something, I mean, who does that?"_

they drove on.

back at the Junkyard the animatronics were having a conversation.

even though the suits constricted their movements, they could still manage to move their faces and talk and luckily all there daytime spots where within shouting distance.

at the moment Foxy was trying to convince Chica to leave the night guard alone for one night and spend it with him instead.

"we could sit under the moonlit sky, maybe sneak into the drive-in down the road and catch a double feature." he said.

"I don-" she started to say but was cut off by Bonnie.

"HE WANTS TO BANG YOU!" the purple rabbit shouted from his spot next to a rotting sewage pipe.

Foxy turned a slightly different shade of red.

then Chica shouted back "YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"

Foxy looked at Chica, surprised.

then bonnie shouted. "FOXY, SHE WANTS THE D!"

Foxy tried, and failed to bite back a flustered laugh.

Chica smiled and shook her head. "Foxy, I'd love to, but not tonight. ok?"

Foxy frowned and let out a disappointed "Okay, maybe next week?"

"maybe." Chica smiled.

"maybe if SHE WANTED TO BANG YOU!" said Bonnie.

"SHUT UP, BONNIE!" said Freddy.

"SHUT UP WHAT? IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." Bonnie waggled his eyebrows.

" _Silence, brothers."_ came the voice of Golden Freddy that always seemed to be whispering, but was as clear as day.

the voice was loud and heard as if it where inside their heads and to Freddy it always seemed to be accompanied by a faint echo-ey "it's me." in the back ground.

"Brothers?!" Chica said. "Excuse me, I'm a Girl."

"if you know what i mean." muttered Bonnie.

" _I said, SILENCE!"_ said Golden Freddy.

the animatronics were silent.

" _I sense, tonight something may happen tonight."_ said G.F. " _things may be revealed to us and we may yet face someone with equal, if not more power than our own."_

"G.F., why do you always sound like Obi Wan Kenobi?"

" _because it makes me seem more mysterious okay?!"_

Foxy rolled his large eyes. "Dude, you think you're way cooler than you actually are."

"Who's Obi Wan Kenobi?" asked Bonnie.

" _... anyways."_ continued G.F. " _all that i said could very well happen, so tonight, be prepared for anything, okay?"_

"and why should we listen to you?" said Chica.

Freddy stepped in before G.F. could respond with hellfire and brimstone. "because G.F.s predictions have never been wrong before."

"Except that time about Toy Bonnie and Mangle having an affair." muttered Foxy.

"well, yeah… obviously not that time… wait, WHAT?"

"no, no." said Chica. "it was Balloon Boy and Mangle having an affair."

"yeah, he was wrong about." said Foxy

"and then there was that embarrassing confrontation." shuddered Chica.

"and Toy Bonnie ran off Crying…"said Foxy

"and Mangle got super upset and bit that one guys head…" said Chica.

"and Balloon Boy-"

"YES!" said Freddy. "we all agree that was an embarrassing situation, but that fact aside, we should all be cautious tonight."

they all agreed, then got distracted and started arguing over something else.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Cheyenne ran.

she ran because she knew something was chasing her, something awful. it had to be an animatronic but she couldn't figure out who it was. All of the Fazbear crew had a way of letting you know which one of them it was, but this didn't sound like any of them. The only sound the thing made was a sound that she couldn't tell if it was crying or laughing, but it was definitely a child.

The halls she ran through where checkered on the sides, with weird terrifying posters on the walls muddled with child drawings of dark eyed animatronics and the words "it's me" scrawled all over.

She looked back as she ran, but all she could she see was darkness and when she turned back she saw that the golden bonnie animatronic was running beside her. His face and countenance grim and determined.

"Don't look back." he said in a hoarse voice. "There is nothing to see that is worth your death."

She blinked, not understanding, but ran on.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the cause." he replied. "but, with you I may be the solution."

Suddenly the hall came to an end.

Cheyenne turned and faced the darkness.

"There is no end." said the gold bunny. "but he will make us think there is."

Something moved in the darkness.

Cheyenne woke up, panting.

"... Nightmare." She muttered, and looked at the clock. 10:00 p.m. she had to leave. she got up and began to get ready.

Springtrap was still in the backseat (obviously), thinking. he had successfully determined that the Girl was a security guard and was probably on the night shift judging from the fact she had headed home directly after picking him up and… yeah he basically figured out most of what you already know from reading this story, so why am i bothering to tell you all this?

Anyways, his thoughts were interrupted when the Girl got back in the car and turned the ignition.

She glanced back at him from the front seat. in response he raised his eyebrows. she jumped and then they stared at eachother for a few minutes, then Cheyenne turned back around and backed out heading for the Junkyard.

a couple minutes into the drive Springtrap spoke. "What do you think you are you doing?" he asked in his most sinister voice.

The girl tensed up and waited a few seconds before responding. "I-I'm taking you to the Junkyard with the others, so you can't hurt anyone."

Springtrap blinked. " _others? what is she talking about?"_

"What others?" he asked.

"... the other animatronics…" she said, slightly confused. "you know, the Freddy Fazbear crew."

"WHAT?!" he said. "but they can't- they don't... no!"

Cheyenne was confused, why was this animatronic so reluctant to get together with its pals? wouldnt he be happy?

he had stopped talking after his outburst and now appeared to be in deep thought. to Cheyenne he almost looked… nervous.

" _weird."_ thought cheyenne as she pulled into the parking lot of the junkyard.

10:15… enough time to get together some stuff ready.

she got out of the car and walked up to the security tower, Greg would still be in the office and would probably be suspicious of why she was here early so she would have to make up some excuse… maybe she set her alarm wrong… no that wouldn't work.

"Uh… hi Cheyenne, what are you doing here?"

"huh?" said Cheyenne, breaking out of her thoughts.

of course, it was Greg.

"O-oh!" stuttered Cheyenne. "I was just- uh -Alarm and- uh, golden bon -er, money?

"...What?" Greg looked at her concerned.

"ugh…" Cheyenne decided to give up. "you might want to see this."

she took him back to the car and pulled "Golden Bonnie" out on to the ground.

"OW!" exclaimed Springtrap as his head struck the ground and he looked up at the two of them in an extremely disapproving manner.

"woah." Breathed Greg. "you found another one."

"yep." Cheyenne said. "wanna help me tie him up?"

Cheyenne had brought along a couple bike locks and tow cables she happened to have lying around in her closet collecting dust and Greg found a padlock in a pile of junk labeled "skajunkage"... whatever that meant. by the time they were done the rotting bunnie robot was bundled up tight in a metal folding chair stationed in the closet of the security tower.

"so… why didn't you just do this to the other animatronics?" asked Greg

"because these are the only bike locks i have and i have a hard time believing that even this will hold him."

"It won't." smirked the animatronic.

Cheyenne looked at him nervously for a few seconds before continuing. "which is why i put him in the Closet, so if he starts to get out i can just shut and lock the door."

"I don't know…" Said Greg "if he can break through bike locks i don't think a door will hold him back."

Cheyenne looked nervously at the gold animatronic who smirked and then at the Clock.

11:30, just a half an hour.

"so what's your name?" Greg asked the one tied to the chair.

"you can call me… Springtrap."

"oh… well my shifts over, Cheyenne you can go ahead and take over. I'll call you at midnight."

"Okay." said Cheyenne. "Talk to you then."

Greg left and Cheyenne turned back to Springtrap who had stopped Smiling and was now looking out of the window at the Junkyard.

"So this is where they all ended up, huh?" he said.

Cheyenne blinked and then realized he was referring to the other animatronics. "Yeah all the old ones, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy."

"Hmm."

"Why were you so nervous about coming here?"

Springtrap silently stared out the window for several minutes before responding.

"Tell me, do you believe all sinners hold regrets?"

"I-I've never really given it much thought."

"well in my case it's true."

Cheyenne raised an eyebrow.

"and their will never be any redemption." Springtrap finished.

Freddy had closed his eyes, getting ready for the night's hunt.

"Helloooo Freddy!" Said a familiar sing-songy voice.

Freddy's eyes flew open to reveal the puppet, Marionette staring him in the face.

"GAH!"Sputtered Freddy (because this happened to him very suddenly, unlike you, who is sitting at a computer reading this stupid fan fiction)

Marionette grinned. "Its me!"

"Where the hell did you come from?!"

"Oh, somewhere, maybe nowhere." Marionette laughed

Freddy glared at him. "Why are you here, Marionette?"

"Oh… that." the puppet, tried and failed to pull off a serious face. "i have something to tell you!"

"What?"

"Oh, Freddy! you're not as fun as i remember."

"Maybe cause i actually grew up?"

"OOOH! that stings, like an endoskeletons bite, no?"

"I have no idea."

"well i have to tell you this." Marionette got really close in Freddy's face and this time actually managed a serious face. "he is back, he is here and he is one of us but he is not our Friend."

Marionette then fell back over laughing hysterically and suddenly through a series of acrobatic moves, disappeared.

Freddy stared at the place where he had been until he figured out just what Marionette was trying to tell him.

Purple guy was back.


End file.
